Grimm Reaper
by DeathKnocksAtMyDoor
Summary: Kind of not my best work, but this is the first of the I don't know how many I will have of this story. Bad summary, but whatever. Original. Rated K. The first three of Grimm Reaper are from a long time ago, so its not going to be like my newer ones.


This is the first of one of my Grimm Reaper stories. Its not really that good, because I wrote this, I don't know whow long ago, but I think its still pretty good. ^^;

The first three of the Grimm Reaper stories are from awhile back, so they might not sound as good as the newer ones I will be writing.

Thanks for reading, and ENJOY!

* * *

><p>It looks as though humans have made up their visions of me as some sort of skeleton that walks around and takes away peoples souls.<br>Sigh.  
>Even though I do take away the souls of the departed, I am nothing like a skeleton. In fact, I think I look good myself.<br>And I do not have a scythe. But I do like that idea.  
>And I do wear a cloak, but only when it's too cold to bear it. I have no idea why people think of me in such ways, but humans do seem to be very creative.<br>Is the main reason they do because my work deals with the dead? That could be my only guess.  
>In any case, that is what I do.<br>In every state, country, even ocean, I collect the souls of the dead to eternity.  
>I must say, it is not the most delightful thing to be doing, but it is what I do, and there is nothing I would rather be doing. At times, it can get depressing, (And yes, I do have feelings. I have a heart; Of some sort.)<br>At times, I do wish that I could take a break.  
>Seeing dead people all the time can be very hardening.<br>And many, many people die in one day. Especially when there is a type of war, or battle arising.  
>If only there was someone who could fill in for me at times I so desperately need.<br>Sadly, there is no such person to help. And so I am to collect alone. Left with the wretched souls.

How do I bare with it? I myself do not know. It actually amazes me that I have not quit yet.  
>But, still, I could not imagine doing any other job.<br>Now I am babbling, I should get on with the purpose of this. The reason for the title, and everything else that may not be answered.

The reason I am writing this is because I have a somewhat odd story to tell.  
>If it is already odd to you, I would not blame you.<br>Having the God Of Death tell this kind of thing is not very normal. But, that is exactly what this is.  
>I am telling you the story of how my whole life changed.<p>

I guess I should start with the beginning of my day.

I was walking down any other normal street in Japan. There was a car crash that day and there were many people left lifeless. While I was picking up the souls of the unlucky passengers, a sharp ringing noise pierced my ears and started a minor headache to show.  
>Now I had no idea what that noise was, or if it wasn't anything at all. But curiosity got the best of me and I headed toward the area of the annoying noise.<p>

What I saw, lying there without a breath in her lungs, made my obsidian eyes grow large and my dead heart start to flutter.

I have no idea why I reacted in such a way. All I know was that it happened.  
>Looking upon the human, I noticed she had long black hair, deep black eyes and pale skin.<p>

I looked up then back at the souls that were in my arms. A sigh escaped my lips as I put them back down into their bodies and walked back to the dead body of the girl.

I then leaned down and stared, I couldn't help it. She was the only human who made me react in this way, and I couldn't take her to where I was supposed to.

I picked up her soul, and took off towards my own home.

Now, I wasn't just going to leave those poor souls there. I was going to return to them and send them to they're rightful places. But for at that moment, I was just focused on that one human.

Once I got back to my home, I had placed her on my bed and sighed again as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

What was I thinking? Bringing a soul into my home. Its something that is not usually aloud, and there really is no point of doing it. I just.. For some reason I had to bring her with me.

As I stare at her more and more, I just begin to realize that I still have a lot to do.

I stood up from the bed and took one more glance of the human soul lying on my bed before heading back to work.

Why? Why was there no soul in my bed when I returned?

A sigh escaped my lips as I sat in her place. Did she leave on her own? Did someone else take her? I really do not know. And why was I even reacting like this in the first place? She's just a soul... Why do I care so much?

With another sigh, I stood up then walked towards my kitchen and blinked, upon seeing the fridge open. What the hell...

I walked slowly to it and leaned over the door to see the girls soul going through my food.

"Excuse me?" I said  
>"What?" The soul looked up from one of the drawers she was going through and tilted her head to the side, "Who are you?" She asked.<p>

"I am the owner of this house and the fridge that you are going through..."

"Oh really? Well." She then stood up straight and smiled one of the most wonderful smiles I had ever seen. Which made my heart beat once again. "I guess its nice to meet you. Why am I here?"

Why do I have to react this way? I thought to myself and quickly shook of the feeling in my chest.

"Well, you're a soul that I had picked up."

"A soul?" She repeated again, with her head titled to the side.

I nodded, "Yes, you are dead..."

"So what does that make you? The Grimm reaper?" She said jokingly with a smile on her face.

I nodded once more then closed the door of the fridge, "Yes it does. Do you have anymore questions, or can I go to bed now?" Now I was starting to get a little angry. I hadn't slept for more than a week and I was quite fatigued.

She just stood there, staring at me. "You mean.. You really are the Grimm reaper?" She asked

"I sighed, "Yes, now please, could you go into another room and do something else so I don't have to worry about you eating all my food." I then started to push her lightly in the direction of the living room, "I need sleep, and I can't if you worry me."

"Alright.. Then."

As soon as I plopped her onto the couch, I headed for my room for some much needed rest. Hopefully there won't be anything waking me up in the middle of the night...

Unfortunately, the human soul would not stay quiet the whole night, and I ended up trying to fix my whole house by morning.

Why did I bring her here again?

Why did I have to feel this way and make me want to bring her here?

Sigh

Oh well, I guess that it couldn't get any worse...

Once I had finished cleaning up my house and making sure that she wouldn't do anything else, I looked at her and waved, "I have to be going now. Don't do anything bad, alright?" I told her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well... To my job of course."

"You mean... To collect souls?"

I nodded my head then waved again and walked out of the door. Why did she care what I was doing? She asks way too many questions sometimes...

On that day, I had to go to America, where a house had been burned down, and a little girl did not make it. Now.. These types of things are what bring me down with this job. If only children weren't so weak...

But, there were many more souls to take that day, and I could not get down from just one child who died. I don't even want to know how many I had to take that day, so I didn't.

That's how I usually deal with all this mess. I don't look at their faces, I just take them and leave. I don't know if that's the best way, but is the only thing I can think of so that I don't break down in total disgust.

Oh well, as long as I get some breaks in between, I think that I can survive it all, though not very well.

This day actually wasn't really that bad. There were not too many souls to take, and I didn't have to go home and check on the human soul.

So I would say that it was a pretty good day. Though, I would rather have another day off. I'm fine with it being like this.

But, once I got home, I thought it would be nice and clean, and nothing would have to be done. Oh, how wrong was I.

Not even a second after stepping foot into my doorway was there something that would send me into a frenzy. Almost the whole house was trashed.

My kitchen had food all over the floor and on the table, plus the door of the fridge was wide open.

My living room was also littered with trash, but also with some of the furniture that I had in there.

I don't even want to talk about what she did in the other rooms...

But, what really made me mad was that when I walked into my room, hoping that something wasn't dirty, but there she was. Laying on my bed with my blanket and everything else in my room messed up.

Without trying to 'kill' her at that moment, I quickly walked up to the bed and shoved her off the bed, releasing some of my anger.

"W-wha?" She quickly shot her head up and looked around the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I tried not to scream at her.

She flinched then looked up sadly at me, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your house like this.."

"Then what were you trying to do?" This time, I did scream.

With another flinch, she answered, "I-I'm just..."

And that's the moment when all my anger left and I was standing there in shock.

She had begun to cry.

And I must say, it took my breath away.

I quickly went to her and crouched down next to her with a sigh. This was the first time I had ever felt guilty, and I was not liking it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just-"

"No, its fine.. I should have been more careful." She sniffled and wiped her eyes then looked at me, "I promise I'll clean all of this up, and never do this again."

She stood up then walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

She was only making me feel more guilty. I can't just let her clean all of this up. Even if she was the cause of it...

Quickly, I got up from the ground and went into the kitchen.

She was already washing the dishes and I sighed. I walked up to her then tapped her shoulder, "Hey, you don't need to be doing this you know. I'll do it. It is my house after all."

She shook her head then looked at me and smiled, "I am the one who did all this, I should do it."

"No. At least... Let me help with it."

She blinked, then paused for a moment. Was it that hard to decide if I should help her or not? Or was she just surprised that I wanted to help her.

But, in the end she smiled at me and nodded, "I guess. But, I'm still going to do most of it, alright?"

Seeing her smile, just made me feel better and smile myself, I couldn't disagree with her.

I nodded my head then went over to the other side of the sink and began on that side.

But I stopped. I just realized. I don't even know her name yet.

I looked at her for a moment before asking, "Sorry that it took me so long to ask, but what is you name?"

She blinked then smiled to herself before looking at me with a heartwarming smile still on her lips before saying, "My name is Kiyomi."

Kiyomi... Pure beauty... Such a fitting name for the human soul that I have come to know


End file.
